to be a hero
by yaflithyanimal
Summary: Bunch of oneshots. All characters. May throw in some OC's just to keep things interesting. Genres range based on mood. Rated T just in case.
1. Honest Solider

**I am attempting to flesh out Jason Grace. Be kind; I'm not so great at angst. :/ Inspiration: Lightning Rod by Guster. For best effect, listen to the song whilst reading. :)**

* * *

Jason had never felt like a person before. All he really is, all he's ever been, is the living embodiment of Jupiter's power. No power of his own, just a vessel.

A lightning rod.

Jason doesn't mean to, but he thinks on this often. The dark, gloomy thoughts are oppressive, and not easily forgotten. They follow him. Like clouds. Like shadows.

* * *

He supposes others raise him on a pedestal. Literally and figuratively. They've built him up on a mountain of expectations, hopes, responsibilities . . . it's too much. And it isn't even real. He hates that mountain.

The Gods are the only ones with real power. The ones that call the shots. Points him at prey go be slaughtered in their name. Dare him to disobey.

He is nothing. _They_ have everything.

The one thing, the _only _thing he has left is his integrity. His honor. They can never take that away. No matter who or what he faces, he will return the same.

* * *

All others, the son's of Jupiter have fallen. Pride and power.

How is he any different? He wonders if he is cursed. He can't stop thinking of them; the fallen.

* * *

Yes, it feels good to hold that much power in your hands. It feels . . . invigorating.

He feels alive.

But what does that matter? What really matters when you watch everyone, _everyone _under your charge . . . dying? Hurting?

It doesn't. It doesn't matter.

To be alive while everyone else is _dead._ To hold that power . . . it's an illusion.

He must hold onto that pure part of himself. He must be steady. He must not waver.

_{But I will remain the honest solider_.}

* * *

**Well . . . I hope you liked it. Or hated it. State your opinion. Tips, suggestions, critiques, flames all welcome.****If you have a song that is just . . . perfect for one of the characters, then post it! (I'll be a little picky though). UP NEXT. Leo! :}**


	2. Lost but in my Place

**Mostly rambles. Hopefully it was true to character? Inspiration: Needle, by Born Ruffians. One of my favorite songs EVER. Look up the lyrics, I thought they fit Leo really well. **

* * *

Okay so I'm the seventh wheel. Is that really so bad?

I mean . . . maybe I can be like the . . . one unicycle out of the tandem bikes. Unicycles are cool!

"And who wants to be tied down to an old bag anyway?" I ask Festus. He chatters something about denial. I scowl at him. "Shut up."

* * *

"I'm free Buford! A free agent. I do what I want. No nagging. No anniversaries, or shi – " Buford was making a noise that sounded suspiciously like laughing. Steam hissed out of his top. I threw a wrench at him. "Shut up!"

* * *

"Are you dating anyone?" The snake woman froze. She looked around nervously.

"What?" She dropped her trident from my chest.

"Are you dating anyone?" I could have sworn she blushed.

"Well no actually – " _Ugh, abort!_

"Hey, hey! I'm not asking you out, Hades no! I just don't see too many snake men around."

"That isssss private busssinessss!" She hissed at me. Her yellow eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I just think we have a lot in common, I mean nobody wants me around either, they don't usually try to kill me, but – "

"EUUURGH!"

* * *

"Leo?"

"Oh. Hi, Piper." Piper walked over to me.

"Are you okay? You seem a little . . . down." I snort at this, which only seems to make Piper regret extending an arm of fellowship. She sniffs and starts to adjust her feathers. No matter how she tries to hide it, Piper really is a Beauty Queen. I toy with a drafting pencil. My room on the Argo II is really gross, making Piper uncomfortable, but curse it all, this is the Leo Cave! I have certain rights as the ship's Supreme Ultra-Lord.

"Well, if you're just going to sulk in . . . in _here _then I'll just go and find Jaso – "

"Will you get Aphrodite to make someone love me? Preferably Thalia?" Piper made an outraged sound and muttered something like, "Don't give her any ideas." and scurried out of my room at top speeds.

She didn't seem to think I was being serious.

* * *

Okay, so in my book of bad ideas, this one took the cake.

I take a deep breath, pop a breath mint, and saunter onto the dance floor.

I'm lookin' good if I do say so myself. Hair slicked into submission like a mobster. Classic suspenders, funky bowtie. _Hot stuff_. The ladies shouldn't even try to resist _all_ of _this_.

I bust out a couple pelvic thrusts to start off. Nothing too fancy though, the ladies around me look like freshman. Nah man, I go for the older ones.

_And . . . bingo. _I slide over with the grace of a gazelle. Body: ten. Face: ten.

I unbutton the first two buttons on my shirt.

I shimmy into the huddle so we can get face to face.

* * *

Okay, so maybe I deserved the slap, but the well aimed kick was _totally_ unnecessary.

* * *

They're all laughing. The douche-bags. Jerk-offs.

Frank and his little silent bouncing laugh. His cute little Asian eyes. I can't compete with that!

Percy. So yeah, he's funny. Sassy. Whatever. Festus tells me _my jokes_ are hilarious.

Jason. Ugh. Jason. Jay. Son. Son of Jay. Perfect little shyster.

I stab my burrito with too much force, snapping the plastic in my fist.

* * *

Seventh Wheel. Seventh. Wheel.

* * *

That night while I was fiddling with some spare parts, the thought hit me.

I really never am going to belong.

_{Needle in the hay, lost but in my place}_

* * *

**Ahh! Leo! We all need you! Haha. Reviews are loves! Spread loves. Good karma! :} **

**Next up. Octavian. :}**


	3. Welcome to my Ego

**Because I am almost positive Octavian is really insane. O_o Haha, my inspiration just SOUNDS like cockiness. My Ego, by Regurgitator. It's a really fun song. Listen to it! :}**

* * *

Octavian woke with an evil smile on his gaunt face.

Today was going to be a good day.

He could feel it.

He selected his knife. Ah the curved number with a bit of bluntness just for some extra pain.

He chuckled to himself. Needless to say, evilly.

Octavian ginned at his reflection. _You sir, are one sexy animal._

He pranced out of his room, teddy bears swinging.

_Who am I going to stab today_? He mused.

* * *

Octavian ran through the senate meeting in his head. Oh, he would have those simpletons eating out of his hand in no time.

He grinned, and sliced through a teddy bear, just because he could.

He loved the dead look of fear in the toy's glass eyes.

* * *

Octavian straightened his toga.

The cool white fabric really complemented his complexion.

He glanced around, raising a razor thin eyebrow.

_Fools. All of them. _

"Senators." He announced gravelly. "An unprecedented and heinous attack on New Rome . . . "

* * *

Needless to say war was demanded. Octavian raised a goblet to Renya. She looked away in disgust.

But Octavian had won. He laughed and popped a grape in his mouth.

* * *

"We've won my dear. My best performance yet!" He danced about in pure glee. He spoke to a large stuffed rat that haunted his bed. "Not a dry eye in the building. I could feel their precious 'Roman Pride' demand retribution!" He giggled, on a high, swinging his knife around. "Oh my. Oh my, oh my!" He brushed tears of mirth from his sharp cheekbones.

"Why, this calls for a celebration!" Octavian scurried around, slicing teddy bears and stuffed puppies and kittens. He threw the stuffing into the air, and spun in the snow that fell.

His laughter drifted throughout the barracks.

But Octavian didn't care; He had gotten his way. He'd have Jackson in no time.

_{Hello, Welcome to my Ego}_

* * *

**Review! Review and get angry at me! Up next . . . Haha . . . maybe some OC's? Annabeth jealously? Who knows . . . **


End file.
